The right choice?
by Samanthabaker
Summary: Maka Albarn has always known her position in the modern day idea of help, but what will she do when shes forced to accept it? Will she finally find the one person that could help her come out of the shell shes built herself? Temp. discontinued
1. Enter the hated place

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Soul Eater! Now on with the story ~

Maka Albarn had always been whole heartedly against it, every single aspect of _it. _So how was it that she now found herself trailing lightly behind her father's right hand man into a large concrete building that held the untold horrors of the very thing she hated? The building was unmarked but everyone knew what it was, labeling it would be redundant.

Suddenly the seemingly poised man before her stopped to open the large metal door before turning to hold it open for her. His eyes glittered and he knew he was apologizing even without saying it out loud. Speaking, just another thing that Maka felt was useless and unnecessary in this bleak world that most called 'home'.

"After you Miss Albarn." Stein gestured his tone slightly amused. Maka wrinkled her nose at the formality of his address and he chuckled as she continued to stall in the entrance. "What, are you suddenly _afraid_?

Maka's eyes darted to Stein narrowing irritably as she took a deliberate step forward keeping her expression level even though she felt like turning and running.

"_It feels like I'm walking right through the gates of Hell."_

Maka snorted, well that wasn't exactly untrue this was exactly like Hell on Earth, for the less fortunate.

Stein entered behind her and the door swung shut the sound vibrating through the white walls of the hall. The floor was black marble that shined so brightly in the florescent lighting that Maka wondered if she might go blind. At the end of the short hallway it opened into a brightly lit circular room with a large mahogany desk that curved in a half circle. The room was lined with crème colored uncomfortable looking chairs and chases. Around them sat tables that were made of the same solid looking mahogany as the desk in the center of the room.

Maka's eyes gazed around the room for a few minuets before Stein moved from her side and set a steady pace for the desk. Behind the desk a petite women in her late twenties sat taping away at a very modern looking key board. Her bright blue eyes focused on, what Maka felt was, a pointlessly large monitor.

Stein was only with in five feet of the desk when her head snapped up her doe like eyes flicking right to Maka's escort. A large childishly happy grin followed shortly after, her soft sea shell lips revealing perfectly aligned pearly whites.

"_Not right!" _Maka's brain screamed at her. _"Alien!"_

She wanted nothing more than to escape the suffocating building and the aching feeling that was clawing the inside of her chest.

"Good Afternoon Sir," The Blonde piped. "How may I help you on this lovely day?" Maka nearly gagged.

"My young friend here is here to browse your fine selection." Stein said seeming slightly perplexed by the young women's giddy attitude.

"_So happy even in an atrocious place like this, absolutely disgusting." _

"Oh!" She squealed delightedly. "How exciting! Is this your first time sweet heart?"

Maka stared at her blankly feigning the urge to punch some sense into the bubble head in front of her. Didn't she understand at _all _what her job title entailed? What it was exactly that she was representing and god forbid even _encouraging_?

"She doesn't speak much, but yes this is her first time participating in such a thing." The blonde's expression seemed to waver for a moment as though she wasn't quiet sure what he meant. Stein cleared his throat quickly changing the subject. "I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch your name before…"

"Oh I'm so sorry its Molly!" The blonde chirped.

"Figures…" Maka scoffed quietly.

Stein peered in her direction in surprise; it really was a rarity that Maka spoke at all, let alone in public.

"Well, it's um…nice to meet you Molly." Stein said as Molly stood up revealing that she was wearing a bright pink dress that was figure fitting and hit right above her knees, shiny black pumps adorned her small feet.

"Oh you're so sweet!" Molly gushed batting her long lashes at Stein who shifted uncomfortably. "Well then, let's go find you your perfect match shall we?"

With that Stein and Molly made their way towards the heavy looking mahogany double doors that mirrored the one that they'd entered through. However as Stein and Molly wandered farther away Maka could only stand and stare at the thin wall that was placed behind the receptionist's desk. It was plain white like the rest of the room except for the single sentence printed in bold black letters:

SLAVES INC. THE PLACE FOR HAPPY HELPERS.

"Bull shit…" Maka whispered her tone dripping acid as she turned angrily away from the wall and marched towards the doors.

Hahaha, did anyone guess what it was that Maka was so against? I tried to make it a little bit trickier to figure out but i dunno if it worked! hehe~ anyways review review review!


	2. Choices to be made

The hallway that was hidden behind the thick double doors wound and lurched in unexpected ways and Maka found herself beginning to fear that she would never find her way back. It felt as though they had already been walking for miles.

Stein strode along ahead of her and Molly bounced on ahead of him talking amiably about nothing in particular. Maka found her attention was focused on the haunting noises that emitted from the tunnel. The hollow shells of their foot steps and the rustling and muted noises from farther ahead.

Maka found it unsettling the way that it seemed as though the air never stirred, she felt as though even if she were to flail her arms around or take off running there would be no soothing breeze. She'd noticed the moment that the doors had heavily shut behind her that the air was off, smelling almost stagnant as though it hadn't been disturbed in years.

Ahead of her Stein seemed at peace always having preferred strange ostensibly uninhabited places, something Maka would never understand. He truly was an odd man.

Abruptly Molly's tone of voice changed becoming more business like, her pace also matching her new persona. The change caught Maka's attention quickly making her listen more closely.

"So Maka, do you have any idea what it is that you're looking for?" Molly asked not even bothering to stop. Ahead of them Maka could hear shuffling. "Age, Gender, Height, Purpose?"

The way she said purpose made an ice cold shiver run up and down Maka's spine.

"I don't think…" Stein began before Molly stopped suddenly and turned to stare at them.

"Maka needs to answer me," Molly snapped cutting off Stein. "She needs to know what she wants and be able to communicate that. She's not a little girl any more and no one will ever care for what she has to say if she can't even say it herself."

Maka stopped dead in her tracks her gaze leveling with the blonde standing stead fast in front of her. She nearly snarled, who the fuck did this bitch think she was anyways?

"Male, age seventeen, height doesn't matter and the purpose isn't any of your god damn business." Maka said her voice steely. Molly's eyes flashed and she nodded curtly.

"Then if you'll follow me we'll find you what you're looking for." She said turning and calmly continuing on.

Maka followed quickly after her leaving Stein to trail after them slightly dazed by the drastic change of the situation. Molly was spitting acid and Maka was actually speaking, that in itself was frightening enough.

Molly veered to the left unlocking a daunting metal door with a key card that hung around her wrist and disappeared through it shadowed by Maka. Stein stopped behind them watching as the door swung shut with an eerie creak. He had a feeling that he didn't want to be a part of this.

Maka instantly noticed Stein's comfortable presence vanish and her shoulders stiffened. She'd never done anything completely alone before, much to the haughty girls chagrin. However she wasn't so sure that she wanted to be alone now.

The lights that hung overhead flooded the narrow hallway with unnatural light making Maka's skin look washed out and sickly. The floor had changed from marble to concrete although the walls were still an eggshell white.

"We'll be approaching the slaves soon, please for your safety try to appear confident and unafraid." Molly said coolly. "No more acting like a child."

"I wasn't planning on it." Maka said just as coolly although her tone leaned more towards a hiss. Again Molly nodded.

Suddenly there was an uproar that could be heard from shortly ahead of them causing both women to freeze before Molly took off surprising Maka by how effectively she could run in seven inch stilettos. Maka quickly caught up behind her listening as the noise climaxed and distinctive snarls could be heard.

"_Just what the hell goes on in this place?" _

Suddenly the hall opened into an open room that stretched on until Maka couldn't see the other end; on each side were medium sized spaces that were blocked off by thick steel bars. It reminded her eloquently of a high security prison.

In each cell there were about six slaves, some looked more malnourished than others but at the moment they were all just as excited as the one next to them despite if they looked like they were dying or not.

About ten cells down from where they stood was the point of the uproar, inside of the barred cage four of the slaves stood with their backs pressed up against the bars trying desperately to stay out of the way of the other two who were crashing around the cage like wild animals.

Snarling something under her breath Molly marched on ahead of her shoving two guards out of her way that were only contributing to the chaos by placing bets on which one would kill the other first.

"Sick bastards." Maka spit as she passed them shooting a malicious glare in their direction that shut them up hastily.

Maka noted the looks that most of the slaves gave her as she passed by some of them making her shiver delicately and others making her skin crawl. Her focus however was trained on the cell where the fight was occurring. Molly stood in front of it her upper lip curled in a sneer, a shiny looking metal device balanced delicately in her right hand.

Maka slowed as she approached her eyes staying on the device only for a moment before they flickered to the scene before her.

Inside of the cell four frightened slaves clung to the bars for dear life while two others slammed each other into them, clawing at the other. Both of the boys were covered in blood that Maka couldn't pin point the source of as well as dirt and other grime. Their clothes were in tatters and their hair was either matted to her heads or laying in clumps on the cement floor.

"God damn it!" Molly shrieked angrily. "This is NOT what I need right now!" She whirled on her heel jabbing an accusing finger at the guards.

"Hey dumbasses, make them stop and stand in a fucking line like their supposed to or I'm going to have you two in collars."

The guard's eyes widened before they charged clumsily forward wrenching the door to the cage open and forcefully yanking the warring slaves apart. They threw them to the ground and beat them for a moment before they clunked out with satisfied smirks.

Maka stared in disgust as they passed her curling her lip at them. Molly glared furiously down at the two slaves on the ground before she barked at them to pick themselves up and stand still. Her hand tightened on the shiny controller in her hand and all the slaves shrank back save for the two who were still sending each other murderous glares.

"Now," Molly said smoothing down her dress and turning to look once again at Maka with large doe eyes which made her shiver. "Did you see anything that you liked as you walked in?"

Maka remembered the looks she'd been given and quickly shook her head no swallowing slightly.

"Well then we shall continue on." Molly said turning. Maka paused her eyes going to the slaves in the cell nearest her.

"Wait." Maka said making Molly stop and turn looking confused.

"Tell me about them." Maka stated pointing to the slaves in the troublesome cell. One of the salves eyes flickered to her boring into her with his garnet gaze.

"What?" Molly asked sounding slightly dumbfounded.

"I said tell me about them." Maka repeated turning to face the cell her moss green eyes gazing over them, finding them none of them looked to terribly sickly. Molly's eyes darted to them for a moment before her face set in a frown.

"I don't believe that those slaves would suit a first time buyer well…" Molly said doubted. "I think that…"

"I don't care" Maka said her gaze turning to fall on Molly. "If you think that I'd be suited or not I want to hear about them." Behind her she heard the guards shuffle uneasily. The man with the red eyes in the cell chuckled quietly.

Molly's mouth set in a sour line but she made her way back towards the cell without another word and turned to face them clearing her throat. She pointed to the slave on the far left and he shrank back slightly his black hair falling over his plain brown eyes.

"This is number 500; he's been here for awhile now and hasn't stood out in any way. Pathetic little man but he'll do anything you ask." Molly continued along the line without pausing. "501; here since nearly birth, a bit testy but he'll go with the correct persuasion good at _hard_ labor."

Maka watched as he whimpered and stared at her longingly before his gaze switched to Maka a strange sort of hunger in his gaze as he made a move to take a step closer to the bars. Suddenly the slave directly in front of her snarled ferally at him making 501 freeze in his tracks. Molly snorted before she continued on finally coming to the slave in front of Maka.

"Number 666, nick name Demon," Molly said her voice turning wicked. "Were not really even sure where he came from but we guess that he's around seventeen. He's a trouble maker, not even the warden can break this little fucker! He's got a wild temper, he's arrogant and he refuses to talk, when he does its not pleasant. It's too bad he's such a looker."

Maka tensed, she didn't like the way that Molly said the last part, almost lustfully. Her eyes went back to 'Demon', he was staring at Molly furiously with a slight look of disgust. He had Maka realized, very dirty blonde under all the debris and eyes the color of fresh blood, his features were very well defined, almost aristocratic except for his eyes which seemed almost droopy. His body was well defined under that rags that were left from whatever it was that he'd been wearing earlier.

"Don't look at me like that you slut." Soul snarled in a deep voice. Maka's head snapped up in shock assuming that he was talking to her however she discovered his gaze was trained on a now very red Molly.

Maka looked back to the slave replaying the words he'd spoken in her head. Even if they weren't very pleasant the sound of them was still pleasant. His voice was smooth like silk and it sent unfamiliar warmth through her body. His voice was like music.

"I'll teach you to talk to me like that!" Molly snarled pointing the controller at him, Maka's eyes widened as she realized the metal receiver around the slave boy's neck.

"_Almost like a_…_collar!"_

"No stop!" Maka screamed angrily. "I won't allow you to punish my slave, that's his Master's job." For a moment everything froze. Maka could almost hear what everyone was thinking.

"…_What did she just say…?"_

"Excuse me?" Molly asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me," Maka said taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "I've made my decision." Again everything was silent and Molly's hand dropped her smile returning but this time with a sick twist to it.

"I don't believe that…" Molly said her mouth twitching.

"I'll pay in cash," Maka began leaving no room for argument. "Guards get my slave out…now!"

Maka began to walk away her skirt swishing around her hips with every movement. Molly stood for a moment before swallowing and clearing her throat before following after her.

"Very well," She stated curtly. "I'll take you back and we'll get you the necessary paper work." And with that the door swung shut behind them.

"Well, well, well Demon." One of the guards chuckled. "Looks like you're getting out of here and with such a fine young lady too…." Demon's eyes shifted to the guard his lips curving in a snarl.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Demon hissed as they unlocked the door.

"You're damn lucky you're getting out of her brat," The guard snapped. "That would have cost you a weeks worth of food."

"Doesn't matter she probably wont feed him anyways." The other guard laughed. "She didn't seem like the friendliest person." Demon shifted uncomfortably, she had sounded a bit angry but she was saving him from this hell hole so he could put up with whatever else happened.

Even as they began to drag him Demon couldn't help but feel happier than he had in years.

Maka had only just finished filling out the proper paper work when they brought demon out. He was dressed in new clothes although they were still much too small for him, the shirt looked uncomfortably tight and his ankles showed. He wore nothing on his feet and Maka shivered not wanting to know how cold the marble floor must feel.

His head was down and he was staring at the floor, his hands were cuffed in front of him and there was a short make shift chain link collar wrapped around his neck above his collar.

Maka felt her hands itching to rip it off of him.

"Here ya are," The guard said with a lecherous smile before giving the chain a tug causing Demon's knees to buckle slightly. "Just give a pull if he gives you too much trouble."

Maka's hand snatched the chain out of his grip pulling him away from the masochistic guard.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome doll face."

"Watch yourself." Stein said in a low voice.

With that Maka turned and marched out of the damned building wishing that she could torch the place to the ground. Her pace became impatient as she reached the hall that she knew would take her back to the world of sunlight and fresh air.

Demon stumbled trying to keep up with his Miester's impatient pace, the controller for his collar was gripped tightly in her hand and his gaze never left it. What kind of Master would this woman be?

Suddenly Maka burst through the final door leading her out into the bright afternoon sun light. Behind her Demon stumbled at the sudden presence of such brightness all the different sensations he hadn't felt since he was a little boy smothering him. He let out a little distressed cry.

Maka whirled around and looked at Demon with a frightened expression. Inside he's seemed like such a strong person but now he looked like a terrified child. This was a completely new world to him she realized suddenly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Maka gasped realizing that his senses were being overloaded.  
>"Stein!" She motioned to her friend who had just emerged from the building.<p>

"Hmm?" He called glancing at Demon a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Bring the car please I need to get Demon home!" Maka urged ushering him away as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed as she scowled at him.

He pulled the car around quickly and Maka nearly shoved her new slave into the car worrying excessively that he was about to go blind.

Demon groaned as his face hit the soft texture of the back of the car unable to move any more.

Maka squeezed in after him before slamming the door shut and rolling up the soundproof, blacked out window between her and Stein in the driver's seat.

"Home please!" Maka called right before it shut just catching his chuckled okay. Her attention quickly changed back to 666 who was still groaning. "Hello? Are you okay…?"

He groaned again and she reached a hand towards him when suddenly he snarled clawing his way to the other end of the seat like a wild animal that had been cornered. Maka blinked in surprise.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped before his entire face paled as he stared at her like he'd only just realized something.

"Oh no…!" He gasped. "I'm so sorry Master I…I didn't mean it, honestly! Please don't take me back!"

Maka frowned at his sudden behavior change, she didn't like this sort of manner from him, she'd prefer it if he'd just be angry again.

"I'm not going to take you back idiot." Maka sighed. "Why would I do that?" he looked at her for a moment like he wasn't sure what language she was speaking.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Maka snapped quickly becoming irritated with his lingering gaze.

"Sorry Master." Demon said quietly quickly averting his garnet gaze to the carpet. Maka sighed, she was going to have to seriously re-educate him.

"And stop calling me Master," Maka shivered thinking of the misinterpretations it could lead to. "It's weird. Call me Maka instead."

"Maka?" He said letting the name roll off of his tongue like a fine delicacy. "Maka." She nodded not quiet sure why the sound of her name in his rough tone was so enticing to her.

"Yes, um, do you have a…" Maka swallowed. "Name?"

Demon nodded but didn't open his mouth to reply.

"Well tell me what it is then!" Maka snapped quickly becoming impatient.

"It's Soul." He said simply ignoring her irritating tone.

"Soul," She repeated trying it out. It was his turn to shudder at the sound; it had been years since anyone had called him by his name. To be honest he was surprised he still remembered it at all.

Suddenly Maka stuck out her hand surprising Soul who was now deep in thought about his tragic past. He stared wearily at her hand for a moment before bending his head towards it.

Shocked Maka jerked her hand back staring at him as though he'd just sprouted wings from his head.

"What?" He asked panicked. What had he done wrong now?

"What were you doing?" Maka asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked blinking before realizing what she was asking. "Oh, you mean kissing your hand?"

"Um, yeah…that." She nodded.

"Well…" He stuttered. "I thought that that was what you…wanted?" Maka stared at him for a moment before she nearly fell over laughing making Soul feel malignly unsecure.

"No, I was going to shake your hand!" She laughed before sticking out her hand again becoming serious.

Soul looked at her hard for a moment before slowly sliding his had towards hers nearly yelping when she gripped it firmly and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Soul!" Maka said cheerily.

Soul stared at her for a moment before allowing a small smile lift the corners of his lips and gripping her hand back.

"Yeah," He smiled enjoying the warmth that radiated from her tiny hand. "Same here."


	3. I'm coming home

This chapter will be centered more around Soul and his point of view! Ya know since his life is the one that's changing so drastically. Anyways on with the story! Oh wait one more thing I thought that the beginning of the song "I'm coming home" would fit well so here we go! Oh yeah sorry Soul is so OOC I hate that but I swear he'll start acting like himself as the story progresses. Also sorry it took so long to update! -,- I had it already written but I wasn't sure I liked it at first.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or the song I'm coming home!

_I'm coming home…_

After that the car ride was almost silent, save for the sound of the wind brushing past the car and the light purr coming from the engine. Soul had felt cold once he'd let go of Maka's had and therefore her glowing warmth.

She sat with only a mere foot of space between them but she still felt impossibly far away to Soul. The strange girl hadn't turned out the way he'd expected her to, she didn't seem so angry anymore and she'd barely spoken a word after they'd shook hands. There had been no screaming, no angry looks, no reprimands as he'd expected.

Absolutely nothing and that scared him more than all the wrath of Hell coming down on his head at once. Why hadn't she said anything? Was she not pleased, was she having second thoughts? Why was she so damn silent?

Soul opened his mouth about to ask what the matter was when suddenly it sounded as though someone was throwing rocks at the car. With a slight yelp Soul's head whipped around to stare out the window his eyes the size of saucers.

"Oh," Maka said absentmindedly peering out the window as her gaze focused on the pounding rain. "It's started to rain again…"

"Master have I done something wrong?" Soul asked worriedly.

"What?" Maka asked taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…" He stuttered gesturing towards the window. "Because it's begun to…rain?"

Maka blinked for a moment her eyes focusing souly on the boy before her the sound of the rain almost disappearing around them. Did he honestly think that the rain was because of him?

"_Oh, that's right…he hasn't been outside in years. He doesn't even know what rain is…"_

"No Soul," Maka laughed smiling reassuringly. "It's not your fault that it's raining! It's no ones fault that it rains, it just does! You're not in any trouble…"

_I'm coming home._

_Tell the world I'm coming home._

"So, it's not my fault. It's not…" Soul said having gone back to staring out the window that the downpour that that become a soft drizzle. "My fault…why does it rain Maka?"

"What?" Maka asked surprised by her slave's question. "Well…I suppose because sometimes the sky has to cry too. But it's alright because it helps the plants and animals to survive, and people too…"

Maka smiled to herself, she knew that that wasn't the reason why it rained but she didn't think that Soul would understand why it really rained. Besides, it was an awfully nice thought.

"Liar," Soul whispered to the glass that separated him from the sensation of being soaked. "That's not why it rains, but…I think that, I like it better."

_Let the rain wash away._

Soul continued to watch the rain wash the world clean wishing that he could be standing in the middle of it. To feel the welcome coolness that he'd craved desperately for so many years.

He reached up to run his hands through the debris that were caked in her messy hair and on his skin wanting nothing more than to be clean of it all. To be clean of everything, not only the dirt but of his past as well to be free of that would mean that he could finally feel okay again.

The rain beckoned Soul from outside the car his fingers tightening on the door handle in silent desperation to escape. He wanted to forget what he'd been through in the Slave House, wanted to forget the reason why'd he, the son of the brilliant musical Evens family, had been there in the first place.

_All the pain of yester day._

Why couldn't they have made a different deal? Why had his father given him away so easily, why hadn't his mother tried to stop him, even once, and why had only his elder brother seen how cruel and wrong it all had been?

"_No! Stop!"_ The voice screamed in his head. _"Let go of him! Where are you taking Soul! Give him back! Give me my brother back! SOUL!" _

_I know my kingdom awaits._

"No!" Soul suddenly gritted out shoving his way out the still moving car.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed pounding on the glass and causing the car to come to a shuddering halt. "WHAT THE HELL…?"

Soul stood in the middle of the road next to the car. Rain dribbled down his body and gently tugged the dirt and debris away, the blood running out of his hair. He breathed in deeply having forgotten what clean air smelt like, how it tasted and seemed to fill every inch of his tired being.

Soul tilted his head towards the rain that fell silently down from the open sky, reveling in the feeling of the soft pressure of rain on his face for the first time in years. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the grime was washed away but it didn't help him to forget.

_And they've forgiven my mistakes._

Only time would do that. Only the loving care from a tender heart could do that.

Quietly Soul turned to face his new Master and whatever punishment he would receive for his recklessness. But the sight that stood before him was not at all what he'd expected. There was no angry or disappointed expressions, no remote control being pointed at him threateningly. There was…only her.

Maka watched Soul stand away from the car the rain pounding down on him until he was soaked. But amazingly he didn't look miserable, he looked determined and as though he'd let been rejuvenated.

"Here." Maka said quickly placing her jacket around his shoulders. "Let's get back in the car, your _soaking wet_! Are you trying to get sick or something?" She furrowed at him an irritated sigh hissing through her teeth.

For a moment Soul stood only being able to listen to what she was saying. Why…would she be so concerned for him? Why would she even care?

Slowly tears began to gather in the corners of Soul's eyes threatening to slip past as she continued to rant about his health. Silently a single tear slipped past.

"…Soul?" Maka said astonished.

"I'm coming home." Soul whispered looking back up towards the sky with a faint smile.

"Yes! We are going home right now before you catch ammonia!" Maka snapped dragging him back towards the car and shoving him in. Sniffling irritably from having been soaked herself as she shut the car door. "Home please! And make it fast, before he does something stupid again!"

Soul could only stare at her as he rested his head against the car door and hugged himself as heat from the air vents blasted down on him. Tiredly he closed his eyes.

"_I'm going home…"_


End file.
